


Side by Side

by voyespring



Category: The Kane Chronicles - Rick Riordan, rick riordan - Fandom
Genre: Fluffy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 11:11:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19197583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voyespring/pseuds/voyespring
Summary: - Do you trust me?Carter felt the weight of that question on his shoulders and decided to answer it honestly.- No. - He said simplistic, trying to hide how scared he was.





	Side by Side

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know what is this

— Do you trust me?

Carter felt the weight of that question on his shoulders and decided to answer it honestly.

— No. — He said simplistic, trying to hide how scared he was.

Horus changed the weight of his body from one foot to the other. Carter was scared that because of what he have said, Horus would abandon him and leave him there to die.

— It's okay. Don't worry, we're side by side on this. I'm not leaving you. —  Horus said confidently as he stretched out his hand. Carter held her.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you like it, have a good day!


End file.
